Memories
by FreedomofLair
Summary: After a tragic accident that results in more than one scar Sarah finds herself in the labyrinth once more, with an infatuated Jareth and a world that she never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah breathed in the fresh forest air, it seemed that everything in this park had always stayed the same unchanging… perfect even in all of its wild glory. This place was untouched by the days gone by since her last visit; the creek trickling happily by as the birds sang, but she was not the same, Sarah had grown up enough to know that this place held memories ones that she couldn't or wouldn't forget. A younger Sarah had recited lines right over by that stone bench, and after the run through the labyrinth this sixteen year old had buried a small crystal that she had found in her room, only to find it again on her bedside table when she returned home. Sarah laughed gently at the memories of her run, something she would not have been able to do when she was younger…But then she remembered who she was… she had lost her father, Toby and Irene yesterday on her eighteenth birthday. Fire and ash consumed her home and with it her childhood died. She had screamed, begged, pleaded and wished, but it seemed that the Goblin King would not come, as if he had abandoned her very thought.

"Damn you Jareth….Damn you" She whispered, kneeling down in the soft grass her hair falling in front of her face as the tears blinded her. "Toby was only two years old…He had a whole life ahead of him…I wish…I wish"

"Who knew someone who had learned so much would still make wishes for someone she hated"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at the sound of that voice, standing shakily to her feet and turning she was met with the mismatched eyes that had haunted her dreams for so many years, the fact that he was standing there was something that almost made her want to kill him. That smirk on his face and that hair combined almost sent her over the edge.

"Why now?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"What do you mean why know? Sarah you said my name and I wish you practically allowed me a bit of power over you" Jareth said, shifting to one side as if offended.

"Why not when the house was burning? Why not when my family where screaming and dying inside?! I begged, I offered you anything…everything in fact!" Sarah exploded.

The Goblin Kings icy indifference seemed to shatter like broken glass, he looked as though someone had stabbed him straight through the heart and as he took a step back he whispered "I didn't know…I didn't hear…" Sarah leaned onto a nearby oak tree gathering strength from deep within and facing her once upon a time nemesis and motioned for him to follow her. This childhood walk with the Goblin King at her heels was a memory that she would hold in her mind for the rest of her days on this earth, as she rounded the corner she felt herself slowly weaken, for there it stood… The remainder of her once home stood before them, its once white exterior nothing but a memory: blackened by the char and ash surrounding it. Sarah shuddered as she once again heard her family's screams coming from inside when she returned from running errands, Toby calling for her parents, her father's face appearing in the upper room window trying to break it, but it was no use he was too weak and the smoke too thick.

"Sarah…I did not know…I did not hear" The Goblin King, put his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Why? I know you have kept tabs on me…Did you forget me?" the tears began to fall once more.

When she turned to face him it was as though the stony exterior had melted from his face leaving only his emotions to find her and save her from the nightmare she was living in. As he stepped closure Sarah felt the sixteen year old in screaming something about danger, labyrinths, time and fear, but the older part of her was saying he was safe, gentle and kind.

"I am so…so very sorry" He reached out and in an instant Sarah was wrapped in a safe embrace….


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of something softer than silk woke Sarah from a dreamless sleep. "odd" she thought for the shelters sheets never felt like this, but as her eyelids fluttered open she noticed that she was in a bed surrounded by a canopy made of a flowing white fabric. Confused and a little dazed Sarah rose from the bed and looked around her, the room was made of some kind of grey stone, it looked very much like one of the castle bedrooms she had seen in movies, but how had she gotten in here? then like a hit in the chest all of the events of last night flew back to her …Jareth had hugged her for a very long time, to the point that her legs had given way beneath her, he had uttered a shush when Sarah quietly had begun to apologize. The Goblin King asked for permission to take her back to where she was living, but found the homeless shelter not to his liking in fact he had gone so far as to insult the person who ran the shelter. She did not truly remember what had happened next, but the faint feeling of dozing off in a comfy chair while drinking tea seemed to be her last memory. With a small sigh Sarah began to clearly look around at her surroundings, but it made her want to cry, for around the spacious room there were exact furniture from her room at home: the dresser and with her favorite books, jewelry and sitting right on top of a music box sat Lancelot. Padding her way over to her favorite bear, Sarah felt a sense of peace and as she lifted him off the music box a small letter fell to the floor. With a little exclamation of surprise, she bent down and broke the seal on the envelope and read.

Dear Sarah,

I hope you like your room; I tried to make it as close to that of your old room.

Please do not go exploring by yourself as the castle can be hard to navigate on your own.

I will see you soon, no peaches I promise…

Jareth

King of the Goblin Kingdom

Ruler of the Labyrinth

"Okay then...So…Stay in the room and when did the Goblin King become a nice person?" Sarah asked, looking around.

Then a great big mahogany dresser with gold inlay caught her attention, a little voice inside her was saying come on open it…

~Meanwhile~

"God I hate chickens…" Jareth thought as another goblin tried to catch one of the black hens that were trying to lay eggs in the straw.

A small little girl with pigtails sat in the middle of six goblins who were entertaining her with what seemed to be a rendition of Romeo and Juliet, but with fart jokes and other things of the Goblins liking thrown in. As Jareth passed the child he offered a small crystal and as her pudgy fingers grabbed around it he let out a small chuckle "if only mommy wasn't such a drug addict little one…Then I would be able to let you go..." He whispered, the two year olds blue eyes seemed to fill up with sadness as though she truly understood what he had said, but then goblins continued their sketch where Tybalt instead of dying began to have a chicken stuffed down his shirt by Romeo. Jareth conjured a crystal to check on the woman's progress. This one seemed interesting her shirt barely covered anything, she also wore allot of what seemed to be rouge with a mixture of blue eye shadow and she might as well have not even bothered to put on a shirt because she left nothing to the imagination.

"Send the cleaners after her" Jareth whispered, and just like that the cleaners chased the woman into the Oubliette.

Then the clock chimed, signaling that her time was up, the woman fell to the ground disheveled and absolutely hopeless, and when Jareth looked at the little girl she looked at him with such sadness that he bent down and held her in his arms. For a moment he felt bad for the child, but then again he would provide her a new and healthy life. All the children who stayed in the Goblin Kingdom were rehomed, (although some of them became Goblins if they would not be able to survive in this world) but many were given to couples who could not have children, so he knew she was going to be fine and perfectly happy in the new family he had arranged and so with a smile he handed the child over to a waiting couple who had appeared in the room just as the clock chimed.

"May the universe bless you your majesty" the woman with dark black wavy hair whispered, as she held the child close to her chest.

"You may leave, I am sure you want to associate yourselves with this young one" Jareth said smirking at the couple who were infatuated with the small thing.

So with a loud pop the couple were gone from the throne room and instantly transformed from a messy, hay filled, chicken infested mess into a much more sophisticated throne room made of shining stone dark as night with a magnificent throne at the far end, this was Jareth's own design which was only in operation for royal visits and in between the runners of the Labyrinth. He found his thoughts wandering to Sarah and how she might be doing at the time so he conjured a crystal when he peered in with a smirk he saw that she had changed into one of the dresses of his making it had a black bodice which cinched in the waist with a flowing dark blue skirt, it was not low cut but still accentuated her curves, and as she went over to the mirror he saw her at first admire herself, but then her face seemed to crumble with a small cry of "Toby…" then she fell to the floor crying.

~Sarah~

She didn't know what had come over her in fact she should be happy to be alive, but as soon as she saw herself in the mirror, the emotions hit her right in the chest; because she realized Toby would never grow up to enjoy any of the things life had to offer. So sinking to the floor she curled up into a defensive ball, allowing the tears came at once which blinded her to the surroundings. she suddenly felt arms strong arms picking her up, holding her in an embrace that felt warm and secure.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"Sarah…You are no bother to me in the least" Jareth answered.

Sarah stared at the very man who once upon a time was her worst enemy and now she was in his arms being held close while crying…no she was sobbing at least crying had some decorum, but this was messy. The crying where your nose gets runny and you just look like your guts have been ripped out. It was messy, gross and something no one wants to look at or listen to, but Jareth held her all the more closer to his chest whispering something about everything being alright, his eyes seemed to change from what had been indifference so cold it would have put winter to shame into a pure deep sadness. Without thinking Sarah reached up behind his head and kissed him intending to kiss his lips but fell short, kissing his jaw instead…

************************************************************************************** AUTHORS NOTE*****************************************************

TAHDAH! Hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be more characters soon I just have to brainstorm stuff so yeah!

HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT/EVENING/MORNING!


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth shakily breathed the air around him as though to keep himself from flying away, the kiss that Sarah had bestowed was purely innocent but the moment when her lips had touched him Jareth felt his composure start to slip away, when he looked down into Sarah's green eyes he felt a small smile spread across his face "Dammit Jareth stop… Before you do something stupid" he thought to himself, letting out a small cough and setting Sarah down since her tears having stopped since the appearance of Jareth's smile.

"Your Majesty…I am sorry to interrupt but your parents have arrived" a small human like creature with beady eyes and long fingers cowered behind the door.

"Well isn't that fantastic… escort my mother and father to the Throne room, and notify them that I shall be with them shortly" Jareth said, as a wall of indifference surrounded him.

The creature breathed a quick sigh of relief and scurried away, Jareth looked down at Sarah's tear stained cheeks she looked absolutely small and childlike in her expression, making Jareth almost want to just take her away from any pain or suffering, but at this moment he had something important to do and that was to talk to his parents who hardly ever made their way into his kingdom.

"Sarah…I'm sorry for having to leave you, but I must go and talk to my parents" Jareth whispered, placing a gloved hand onto Sarah's shoulder while he leant his forehead against hers.

"I understand Jareth, family…Is important" The last few words out of her mouth where fainter then the wind.

The words seemed to strike Jareth who stood up straight to see her face better and as he looked at her with a pained expression he said firmly "I am your family…The Labyrinth is your family… Even that silly dog, stubborn Dwarf and big rock loving friend of yours are family" Sarah felt herself smile a little as Jareth kissed her forehead before he disappeared into a puff of glitter.

"Really…After how many years that is your exit?" She whispered, placing her hand on her forehead.

~Jareth~

If anything was to put him on edge it was the appearance of his parents who only ever entered the Goblin Kingdom bearing bad news or offers of marriage from the other kingdoms, because of that fact Jareth never was never at ease when they were in the castle since both of his parents would inform him of his age and how a kingdom should have a Queen. Jareth looked at the Escher room briefly and smirked as he saw a couple maids trying to figure their way around the complex stairway's to get out, but instead of helping him Jareth just continued on his way to the throne room. As the huge ebony doors appeared before him Jareth slowed his pace, with a flick of his wrist the doors opened and he beheld his mother and father who although were quite tall were quite dwarfed by the high ceilings of his throne room.

"Jareth, my son how are you" His mother extended her arms towards him with a big smile that seemed to mask any emotion that could have been there.

"I am well mother, I did not expect to see you so soon... Hasn't it been only twelve years since your last visit to my kingdom?" Jareth asked, accepting a hug from his mother and nodding towards his father.

"I believe so, but your mother and I could not wait to tell you the news" Jareth's father looked expectantly at his son.

"And pray tell me what news would that be?" Jareth smirked slightly.

"That we have arranged with the High King a deal of matrimony between yourself and Princess Elise that is if you do not find yourself a fiancé within three weeks" Jareth's mother gushed.

Jareth took a step back, the Princess Elise was a self-absorbed brat, and her only true upside was that she was tolerable to look at, all her father's subjects feared her since she was cruel and would do anything to improve her status, and Jareth imagining spending his days with her fake smiles and temper tantrums for all eternity internally shuddered.

"Florence…(a small stocky woman with big blue eyes appeared) please show my parents to their quarters I am sure that they will be wanting to leave early in the morning" Jareth said, turning his back on his parents leaving his mother to stare after him as though she had been struck.

"I only want the best for you Jareth, and this kingdom needs a Queen… Know this was our last resort" His mother's wounded voice followed him out into the hallways.

Jareth moved quickly towards his private study, trying to put as much distance between himself and his parents as quickly as he could. "I knew it…Why are they always trying to interfere with my own business?" Jareth whispered under his breath as he entered the study.

"It's because they've heard about the mortal girl…" A woman no bigger than Jareth's pointer finger stood on his desk, her wings glistened as she put her hands on her hips.

"Morgana…You've been snooping again the last time you were snooping I had Higgle spray you with water from the living fountain" Jareth stepped towards Morgana.

"Yes I recall, and I haven't been snooping as you might recall I bit the Sarah girl when she met the Dwarf…Which as you may recall means that my very essence is part of her, that's why I don't normally bite people so I have known about her since you brought her underground and rumors spread quickly in this world so your parents are worried about your health while she is here" Morgana calmly replied, sitting down on Jareth's inkwell.

Jareth sighed wishing silently that the fairy queen would fall into the ink. "Morgana, my health is fine but it soon will be put at risk if I have to marry that little twit of a High Princess"

"If she enters this kingdom my subjects may tie her beautiful hair to the bed posts every night, because that was so much fun last time after she stomped over our part of the gardens" snorted Morgana.

"Trust me if she does enter this Kingdom I will put her in an oubliette, and find a way to make her be mortal in the aboveground, see how she likes having to pull her own weight in the world" Jareth laughed.

~Sarah~

Sarah had changed herself into a deep blue dress with gold trim which had a fitted bodice, and was admiring it in the mirror when she heard a small knock at the door, accompanied by a small feminine voice.

"M'lady? May I come in?"

"Please do" Sarah answered, stepping away from the mirror.

A tall young woman with long blonde hair entered the room and curtsied towards Sarah.

"I am your handmaiden Lady Sarah, you may call me Katarina. As you are new to the Underground I have been entrusted by his Majesty to care for you, so that you might learn the ways and etiquette of the royal court." Katarina smiled gently at Sarah.

Sarah reached her hands out to Katarina with a small smile, as the handmaiden placed her two hands into hers a bright light surrounded them and filled the room, words seemed to dance and glow around their intertwined hands, Sarah felt as though she was embraced by a warm hug as the light slowly faded. Katarina seemed to almost be filled with a sense of sadness and understanding.

"As your handmaiden I carry the same experiences, burdens and desires as you, (except for love interests of course) and they are kept under a spell that keeps any secrets to be uttered from my mouth. You can entrust anything to me and I shall never break confidence" Katarina said, taking her hands from Sarah's. "Now…Shall we explore the gardens and go see Hoggle?"

Sarah a fascinated by the magic that had happened around her nodded, Katarina gave a good-natured smile towards Sarah motioned for her to follow, as Sarah followed her handmaiden through the many passageways and corridors, realizing how easy it would have been to get lost because of the twist and turns, they finally got to a opened door that led out into the gardens. Sarah stared in amazement at the beautiful landscape that was before her, with an apple orchard to her right and what looked like a stables to her left she felt right at home out in the beautiful landscaping.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoggle was in the garden weeding, he expected nothing important or big to happen in his day other than things that were planned… such as working in the gardens and trying to keep out of Jareth's path; this small dwarf had long ago lost any desire to defy the Goblin King, especially after being dangled above the bog of eternal stench for seventeen days. With a grumble and a small moan Hoggle got of his knees, stretching his back and looked over his shoulder only to see a young woman approaching; when her face came into sight he felt his heart sink into his chest.

"Sarah?" Hoggle whispered, almost choking on surprise; staggering forward he blinked hard.

Sarah smiled at her dear friend, kneeling down to be the same height as him so that he might see her better, but Hoggle stood there dumbfounded, his mouth hung wide open, his eyes as big as saucer's, and his mind not knowing what to do. She was almost exactly as he remembered long black hair, an air of defiance around her, but this time she was maybe a little taller and a little bit sadder in her eyes, but other than that this was the Sarah who had been his friend for so long; the one who promised to call when she needed help, but her call never came.

"I missed you" Sarah said, gently pulling him into a hug.

"I did too…" Hoggle gave a small cough and gently released himself from Sarah's hug. "How did you get here?"

Her face seemed to slightly crumble, but Sarah began to relate the tale of the fire and Jareth's taking her to the castle. Hoggle stood there slowly growing angry at Jareth since in his mind there could not be a happy ending in Sarah's future if the Goblin King was in charge of it (in fact in his opinion something bad was bound to happen because of this and it would cost many lives to put it right again).

"Sarah, you honestly cannot trust him! After all he did to you while in the Labyrinth" Hoggle gagged on his words.

"I know Hoggle, but I just can't bring myself to not trust him… He has done so much for me in the time that my family has been gone, he…he kept me from a homeless shelter…"

Hoggle shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts about him and was about to say something when Katarina came around the corner, her expression held a feeling of foreboding and a hint of loathing.

"If you please Lady Sarah the King and Queen of Orion…they are coming this way, and I would plead of you to stand and not mention anything of your heritage to his majesties parents, and if they ask I shall answer for you!" Katarina spoke hurriedly, as she helped Sarah to her feet.

While Hoggle was instructed to kneel down and being happy to do so if it meant staying out of trouble he began to start weeding the garden again. The King and Queen of Orion stepped into view the small lady with her long golden hair flowing down to her waist had a small smile, while the man who was tall and had a beard of black wore a small frown that every once in a while broke to reveal perfect white teeth. The Queen eyes rested on Sarah the piercing ice blue seemed to almost look into Sarah's deepest thoughts and desires.

"Your Majesties, it is an honor to be in your presence" Katarina spoke gently, curtsying to the couple and nodding to Sarah to do the same.

As Sarah curtsied she had the feeling of every movement that she was making was being scrutinized for any mistake that might happen, but when she looked up the royal couple's demeanor had not changed in fact the Queen seemed to smile even more. Hoggle stopped weeding, stood up and managed a somewhat shaky bow, when he had straightened himself up the King said "You are dismissed" to which Hoggle replied with scuttling off as quickly as his feet could carry him.

"Be safe… Fae royalty are hard to read, and many including that one are only a facade" Hoggle whispered under his breath as he passed Sarah.

~Sarah~

"I am afraid that we have never been acquainted" The Queen said, smiling at Sarah.

"I believe that you are correct your majesty" Sarah quietly answered, returning her majesties smile.

"May I ask of your heritage?" The King asked.

"If you please, your majesties I shall answer for my lady as she is very new to the rules of court. She is the Lady Sarah Catherine Lilith of Dothranuil adopted daughter of Duke Vier DeChe and his late wife Duchess Mariana Leona (may the universe rest her soul)" Katarina said, with a small curtsy

"Indeed! And how is your father these days Lady Sarah?" the Queen enquired, her face remaining in an almost painful smile.

"He was in good health when I left him" Sarah said carefully considering her every word.

"That news is pleases both myself and my husband, for the last few weeks we were told that he had contracted a severe illness, but of course you would not have left your own father in poor health."

There was something in the Queens smile that unnerved Sarah, it was a sense of coldness and loathing; before this woman of great rank Sarah felt uncomfortable, naked and as though her whole being was being probed, from her most precious memories to her though, but the King seemed almost oblivious to the way his wife acted, in fact he was far more interested in the plant life around the grounds than anything else.

"If you please your Majesties, milady Sarah has been out in the sun to long and must go inside due to orders from the Duke" Katarina interjected before the Queen could say anything else.

Sarah curtsied towards the King and Queen before being rushed out of the grounds by Katarina, as soon as they were out of sight of the two royals Sarah felt the feeling of relief wash over her almost like a cool shower on a hot day.

"That… Was the Goblin Kings own mother, she is almost as slippery as a snake and as cunning as a fox, but I had only heard stories about her… it's amazing being able to see her in action" Katarina whispered, putting her hand onto Sarah's shoulder.

"She gives me the creeps… I don't know why but I just feel like everything I say is being over-analyzed by her" Sarah said, with a small shudder.

~Jareth~

"Y-your M-m-majesty… T-the L-l-l-l-lady" A small creature with beady eyes stuttered.

"Spit it out Marmot!" Jareth shouted impatiently throwing a crystal above the scared goblins head.

"I-i-its M-m-m-melmot M-m-my k-king" Melmot stuttered, as the shards of glass flew about him.

"Continue now Marshmelt before I send you to the bog of eternal stench" Jareth's eyes flashed with anger.

"S-she visited t-the H-Hoggle c-creature t-t-today a-a-a-and" Melmot took a small breath, as he saw Jareth summon another crystal and start aiming for his head "Met the Queen Mother!" He blurted as fast as he could before taking cover behind a plant as another spray of glass and glitter littered the floor.

"Poor Sarah…Had to meet my beast of a mother…" Jareth whispered, sitting down in a red velvet armchair.

Summoning a crystal he saw Sarah and her new maid walking the halls of the castle, Jareth caressed Sarah's form gently and smirked. A small creeping figure caught his attention, as he looked over he saw Melmot trying to get closer to see what was in the crystal his saucer like black eyes seemed to glimmer at the picture of Sarah.

"Malwot what on earth do you think you are doing?" Jareth snapped, putting the crystal into his pocket.

"I-I o-only w-w-wanted t-t-t-to l-l-l-l-l-l-l-look a-at t-th-the l-lady s-s-sire" the goblin whimpered

"Get out Marshmat, you will not look upon the Lady Sarah and if I find you sneaking about trying to you will be sent to the Oubliette"

The Creature scurried across the floor, as fast as it could (which was quite fast considering how small his legs were) before he disappeared with a small satisfying *pop* which echoed throughout the room. Jareth sighed lounging comfortably into his favorite chair his legs thrown over one of the arm rests, the sound of owls hooting as they flew around the six gold cages that hung from the ceiling, and the sweet smell of the little red flowers that grew up the stone walls like vines. This place was sacred to Jareth with its high ceilings and small windows, because it had hidden him from the world of his father the world that could not fully accept him into the fold even if this world held respect for the position of Goblin King. With another half-hearted sigh Jareth summoned another crystal of Sarah, she was laughing in such a way that her hair fell forward; because of this he fully saw her eyes in all their glory, and he saw that although she was laughing her eyes held the remainder of pain, loss and indifference.

"Sarah…Your eyes…"Jareth whispered reaching out for her image "How can they be so…" He stopped himself so that he would not bring up the ghosts of the past and with a quick glance around the room he placed an ungloved hand onto the crystal.

Authors Note

I just want to say thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I enjoy reading everything that all of you say to me and it makes me very happy that many of you are enjoying what I write. I am hoping to get a schedule arranged for uploading (hopefully once or twice a week), but right now I am sort of swamped with school. I ask that all of you are patient with my grammar as I do this thing as my scape-goat from life so I really just write what I feel and then upload (I know I should proofread, but sometimes I just don't have the time to do so, and just want to upload). Reviews and thoughts are very welcome! You guys are what make this story interesting so if you have any comments, critiques or just want to tell me a cool idea, I am fully open!

~Freedom of Lair


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah felt a small prickle at the back of her neck as Katarina led her through the complicated hallways of the castle.

"Come on you are just being silly" Sarah thought to herself as the light through the windows flooded in.

But still, there was a sense of familiarity within the stones, and as they turned the corner Sarah realized why. There right through a door only slightly cracked open stood the room of staircases; a feeling of excitement coursed through Sarah's body as she realized that she knew this part of the castle. Katarina called out for her to stop, but Sarah ran through the door and stood taking in the staircases once more. Toby had been right there when she jumped for him and had won the Labyrinth, but now that ledge seemed even farther away as if his death made it an impenetrable leap for her to make. Once more the world seemed to crash down onto her shoulders as Sarah was reminded of her loss, falling to her knees she began to cry. As her tears hit the stone music began to play, it was sweet … soothing even and as the notes began to grow louder Sarah heard a voice, one that made her heart ache even more.

"_Sarah..."_ the voice of a child echoed through the stairs.

"Toby… where are you?" Sarah whispered, frantically looking about her.

Suddenly Toby's form rose from across the room on that ledge, he was a baby with his favorite striped pajama's, those chubby hands reached out to her and as she reached back he disappeared only to reappear next to her, this time older he was dressed in a little tuxedo that she had bought him for his second birthday.

"_Sarah…I love you…"_ he whispered.

He reached forward as he always had a smile lighting his whole face, laughter caught in his eyes, Sarah once more reached for him, but he vanished into thin air as soon as her hands touched his skin. Katarina burst into the room and put her hands around Sarah's shoulders shaking her firmly.

"Listen to me, this place brings memories to life do you understand? He is not living but a memory and if you do not leave this room this place will consume you." Katarina stated, lifting Sarah by the shoulders and helping her to the door.

Sarah turned once more to see Toby standing there, her heart was breaking and her very state of mind was deteriorating by the thought of him not seeing the world like she had told him he would. The only thing keeping her from staying was the firm hand of Katarina and how this was only going to torment her; so she left behind the Escher room and the child inside stopped calling. The hallway outside seemed to be brighter and the light that flowed in through the windows felt refreshing to Sarah, but suddenly it darkened as Jareth loomed over her almost blocking out the sun.

"Sarah, why did you go into that room? Do you realize what might have happened to you? Do you have any idea what might happen to me if you would had….If I would have lost "Jareth stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

"Jareth, I needed closure…Honestly I have no idea what I was thinking, I just followed my instincts and I apologize that I have caused you to be agitated." Sarah gently said, coming closer to him.

As she stepped forward Sarah felt the atmosphere in the room change once more, the anger and frustration seemed to slip away leaving a blank slate for the two of them to draw on. Jareth looked down at her without his mask, the face once blank now showed passion, love and kindness.

"Sarah a talk… I was hoping to put it off for a couple months until you were in a better situation, but I cannot afford that time, my wish is that you will accept a proposal of marriage from myself" Jareth's face seemed to turn a little red as he kept talking.

"I accept" Sarah said quietly.

"I promise you everything that you wish within reason will be yours, Sarah you will have everything that you need at your fingertips if you agree to my proposal" at this point Jareth started to pace" I know that my mother will be hard to deal with , but Sarah she will not stay with us long and…Wait…what did you say?"

"I said I accept your offer of marriage" Sarah firmly stated.

"Are you sure?" Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"Jareth I would do anything for you, I have nothing else in the aboveground and I have seen you bend over backwards for my well-being. This is what I want"

The room began to spin with golden threads that pushed bother Jareth and Sarah together. The words _"Lienthe conia fathom neuna mearien loth lei eliandria sed fen" _were spelled with these threads as they danced around connecting both Sarah and Jareth's hands together and then suddenly they were gone leaving a faint golden dust which rested on the two of them. Jareth looked around them as though shocked that this had happened, he made a quick glance in Katarina's way and she too held this look of shock.

"What? What is it?" Sarah asked, trying to understand what they were surprised about.

"Sarah… That was what is called a bonding, which means you are fully connected to myself and I am connected to you... this means that you will experience things differently as you will turn to be more like myself…But usually a bond with a human doesn't happen like this...Usually it takes many weeks before two of a different race can bond fully... this only happens in rare cases" Jareth whispered hurriedly.

"But what does that mean?" Sarah looked at Katarina who now held a smile upon her face.

"It means that instead of having a longer lifespan than normal humans (which is what happens when Fae and Humans decide to bond), in fact you will become a Fae meaning that your DNA will change and immortality will be with you, Sarah must keep this to yourself no one must know about this until your transformation is complete and I can announce it to my parents" Jareth stated, kissing Sarah's forehead and holding her closure.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jareth leant against one of the great stone pillars that lined the garden, smirking slightly as he watched Sarah run through the gardens chasing their children in a never ending game of hide-and-seek, the sun shone upon his daughters golden hair as she pulled on the tunic of her older brother trying to hide behind him. But then darkness fell… the silence hit Jareth in the face as he looked out again his eyes adjusting to the dark, but found his family nowhere to be seen._

"_Foolish boy" the shadows whispered as they closed in about him "Look what your selfishness has caused"_

_Sarah's scream came from the darkness along with the sobbing of his children, a vision of his wife surrounded by fire separated from him, but he couldn't move the darkness had hands…millions of them that held him back from his beloved._

"_You always were weak…Soft…Your mother died because of you… and your beloved Sarah will too… Do you remember the last mortal to be married to a Fae?" A serpent slithered towards Jareth its fangs bloody._

"_Where is my wife?!" Jareth screamed biting at the hands that held him._

"_Have you told her? That all mortals can and will die without the constant love of their bonded pair? Have you told her how much people pay for a Fae-bonded mortal? She will be a weak link in your armor" The snake's eyes twinkled as it threw its head back._

"_NO! Let go of me! I can protect her!" Jareth screamed, lunging out at the serpent while the hands tightened their grip upon his shoulders._

"_But she is rare…therefore will find that the underground is unkind to a newly created Fae"_

"_Jareth…Jareth…" Sarah's voice broke through the darkness_ _"Jareth! Wake up! _

The Goblin king opened his eyes to see Sarah leaning over him. Her brow was furrowed with worry, but she was there… alive and well so Jareth breathed a deep sigh of relief. He had fallen asleep in his arm chair, while reading a boring account of the goings on in the High Court and so dozing off was expected, but this dream of destruction shattered the strong wall of defense against emotions that had been built so carefully at court. This woman before him had grown in grace as the days had flown by and he realized just how much she had changed when he had sent the news of his engagement to his family, what was once human about her had now sharpened and changed to Fae at an amazing rate.

"Are you okay?" Sarah said gently placing her hand on his face.

"I-I am fine Sarah…Just a bad dream... I'm sorry if I worried you" Jareth replied, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

Sarah knelt down before him and stared Jareth straight in the eyes.

"You are a horrible liar… I understand if you do not want to talk to me about it" Sarah whispered.

Jareth stroked Sarah's face and smiled sadly at her: Sarah was about to ask something, when the huge black doors opened. The two broke apart broke apart and stood up, only to behold a tall figure with mismatched eyes and long brown hair. His features matched Jareth's with slight differences, as he was much heavier set and he wore long flowing robes that seemed to move on their own.

"Jareth" the man said inclining his head

"Geoffrey" Jareth smiled offering his arm towards the man "Brother it is good to see you"

Geoffrey smiled showing a row of perfect teeth and accepted Jareth's hand shake chuckling slightly as his eyes rested on Sarah.

"My Lady, I have heard of my brothers engagement much to the disgust of the high princess, but the delight of all who are friends of the Goblin Kingdom" Geoffrey extended his other arm towards Sarah with a small bow which she accepted with both a curtsy and a small smile.

"Those etiquette lessons Katarina has given you have paid off" Jareth thought as he smiled broadly at his brother.

"Did mother send you?" Jareth smirked, letting go of his brother's hand and moving towards his writing desk, picking up one of the many letters on it to examine its contents.

"Actually I came of my own accord… Mother is glad that you have found a wife to calm your temper" Geoffrey winked at Sarah.

"Have you found someone to sooth your own? The last time I checked you were causing grief at court little brother by rampaging through the halls telling people to sod off when they came close to you"

"Do not change the subject! We are talking about you here..." Geoffrey stepped towards his brother and lowered his voice "Are the rumors true?"

Jareth closed his eyes and sighed he knew that the subject would come up, but he hated the fact that it had come up so soon.

"Yes… It is true" Jareth whispered.

Geoffrey stepped towards his brother and nodded his head "I thought as much when I saw her…I will help you get the approval of the High King… He owes me a couple favors" He said low enough for Sarah not to hear.

"Thank you"

Authors Note:

Sorry for the short chapter, but I have been so busy with school that I have not been able to grab a moment for this fanfiction… My apologies.


End file.
